legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nether Noirton the Demon Prince
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Noirton Scorpio, also known as Nether Noirton the Demon Prince , is a supporting antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. He is one of the Twelve Nethers, representing Scorpio, making him one of the youngest Nethers and is only older than Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. He is the Nether Host of first Cesare Borgia and later Plaisir Permafrost, who used the Nether Scorpio's crystal to replace her heart, which was sacrificed to the Dark Ones in order to unleash Dark Curse Event. Noirton will make his formal debut in the upcoming spinoff named Netherese Darkness as one of its two narrators alongside Melvin the Mute Merchant, the spinoff's protagonist, yet Melvin only becomes the narrator at times while Noirton serves as the narrator of the whole story all along. He is also a major villain of the spinoff, where he will detail the origin story behind the Nethers and Zodiac Demons as a whole. He is shown to be a remorseless assassin and enforcer to Moloch and his minions, and he is the one of the few Nethers who knows about Netherese mages' involvement within their creations. He is also described as Melvin's early archenemy during the latter's travel in the Forgotten Realms. Noirton is the only one of the Twelve Nethers who can possess both genders of human beings without problems, leaving his true gender ambiguous, in spite of his own constant claim as a male and as a Nether Prince and the Son of Moloch. Noirton is mostly emotionless and plain, but he still shows a side of cruelty upon humans and sees them as God's wrongdoing, believing all Gods are evil and tyrannical. Among all of his siblings, Noirton is not as important as Sorensen, Isolendy or Kaysie, but he always tries his best to work in order to win Moloch's acknowledgement. He is unaware that Moloch is trying to destroy humanity with his tyranny and tries to create a Lawful Evil rule upon Earth, but he was stopped by Plaisir Permafrost (along with her alter-ego, Melancholia), who sealed the Noirton Crystal inside her body to replace her removed heart. ''Data Overview Design and Appearance Name Introduction At the final days of Tanthul Family within the Order of the Dark Moon, Noriton was created as a female Nether when Moloch and Rivalen Tanthul created Nether Crystal using the power of Shar, but her gender was disgusted and rejected by Moloch, who didn't seem to favor the idea to have a female Scorpio Demon created. However, Moloch didn't kill her, but he allowed Rivalen to school her as a boy. Due to her Inferiority Superiority Complex, as well as the urge from her younger brother Sorensen, Noirton believed that she was destined to act so manly so that she could ever gain acknowledgement from her father. Therefore, she chose to hide her true gender and called herself a Demon Prince, instead of a Demon Princess. Although Plaisir Permafrost managed to seal her inside her body, Noirton still later took the best of Plaisir thanks to Hubert Zodiak's efforts. She went back to the past while possessing Plaisir's husk, in order to finish what Michael Langdon failed to finish. There, she joined Sorensen's plan to convert the Multi-Universe and confronted Team Witness and unwittingly revealed herself as female, revealing how and why she can possess people from the opposite gender at the same time. When her true gender was exposed, Noirton went into a fiery rage and tried to kill Ichabod, but was unable to do so because of Plaisir. Noirton is firmly loyal to her master and father, Moloch, and possibly and indirectly to Ragnarok Iblis / the Devil, as she mentioned about the Devil's Virtue as well as its importance. She believed that even her siblings would be her gravest enemies if they ever betray their master. For example, both Kaysie and Gleodon were beaten up because of their treachery. However, Noirton realized how blinded she was after realizing that Sorensen and Moloch were using her as a disposable pawn, nothing more. Eventually, Noriton decided to abandon her blind loyalty to Moloch after Plaisir actually talked her out of her mindless state, becoming another Nether who betrayed Moloch and Sorensen because of what they did. She stopped taking full control over Plaisir's mind, making the latter seize a chance to seal the Nether again inside her body. Since Noirton's Nether Crystal is a replacement to Plaisir's heart, which was contributed into the Dark Curse Event, Noirton is destined to seal inside Plaisir's body forever. Since the fairy clan are naturally immortal, the contract between them meant relief for Plaisir's misery, while Noirton had to be chained forever repenting her sins. Personality History Quotes Powers & Abilities Ice Scorpion ''Coming Soon! ''Gallery Trivia Real-Life Inspirations Queen Elizabeth I Elizabeth I (7 September 1533 – 24 March 1603) was Queen of England and Ireland from 17 November 1558 until her death on 24 March 1603. Sometimes called The Virgin Queen, Gloriana or Good Queen Bess, Elizabeth was the last of the five monarchs of the House of Tudor. Elizabeth was the daughter of Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn, his second wife, who was executed two-and-a-half years after Elizabeth's birth. Anne's marriage to Henry VIII was annulled, and Elizabeth was declared illegitimate. Her half-brother, Edward VI, ruled until his death in 1553, bequeathing the crown to Lady Jane Grey and ignoring the claims of his two half-sisters, Elizabeth and the Roman Catholic Mary, in spite of statute law to the contrary. Edward's will was set aside and Mary became queen, deposing Lady Jane Grey. During Mary's reign, Elizabeth was imprisoned for nearly a year on suspicion of supporting Protestant rebels. In 1558 upon Mary's death, Elizabeth succeeded her half-sister to the throne and set out to rule by good counsel.2 She depended heavily on a group of trusted advisers, led by William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley. One of her first actions as queen was the establishment of an English Protestant church, of which she became the Supreme Governor. This Elizabethan Religious Settlement was to evolve into the Church of England. It was expected that Elizabeth would marry and produce an heir; she never did, despite numerous courtships. She was eventually succeeded by her first cousin twice removed, James VI of Scotland. She had earlier been responsible for the imprisonment and execution of James's mother, Mary, Queen of Scots. In government, Elizabeth was more moderate than her father and half-siblings had been. One of her mottoes was "video et taceo" ("I see but say nothing"). In religion, she was relatively tolerant and avoided systematic persecution. After the pope declared her illegitimate in 1570 and released her subjects from obedience to her, several conspiracies threatened her life, all of which were defeated with the help of her ministers' secret service. Elizabeth was cautious in foreign affairs, maneuvering between the major powers of France and Spain. She only half-heartedly supported a number of ineffective, poorly resourced military campaigns in the Netherlands, France, and Ireland. By the mid-1580s, England could no longer avoid war with Spain. England's defeat of the Spanish Armada in 1588 associated Elizabeth with one of the greatest military victories in English history. As she grew older, Elizabeth became celebrated for her virginity. A cult grew around her which was celebrated in the portraits, pageants, and literature of the day. Elizabeth's reign became known as the Elizabethan era. The period is famous for the flourishing of English drama, led by playwrights such as William Shakespeare and Christopher Marlowe, and for the seafaring prowess of English adventurers such as Francis Drake. Some historians depict Elizabeth as a short-tempered, sometimes indecisive ruler,5 who enjoyed more than her share of luck. Towards the end of her reign, a series of economic and military problems weakened her popularity. Elizabeth is acknowledged as a charismatic performer and a dogged survivor in an era when government was ramshackle and limited, and when monarchs in neighboring countries faced internal problems that jeopardized their thrones. After the short reigns of her half-siblings, her 44 years on the throne provided welcome stability for the kingdom and helped forge a sense of national identity. Muammar Gaddafi Muammar Mohammed Abu Minyar Gaddafib (/ˈmoʊəmɑːr ɡəˈdɑːfi/; c. 1942 – 20 October 2011), commonly known as Colonel Gaddafi, was a Libyan revolutionary, politician, and political theorist. He governed Libya as Revolutionary Chairman of the Libyan Arab Republic from 1969 to 1977, and then as the "Brotherly Leader" of the Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya from 1977 to 2011. He was initially ideologically committed to Arab nationalism and Arab socialism but later ruled according to his own Third International Theory. Born near Sirte to an impoverished Bedouin family, Gaddafi became an Arab nationalist while at school in Sabha, later enrolling in the Royal Military Academy, Benghazi. Within the military, he founded a revolutionary cell which deposed the Western-backed Senussi monarchy of Idris in a 1969 coup. Having taken power, Gaddafi converted Libya into a republic governed by his Revolutionary Command Council. Ruling by decree, he ejected both the Italian population and Western military bases from Libya while strengthening ties to Arab nationalist governments—particularly Gamal Abdel Nasser's Egypt—and unsuccessfully advocating Pan-Arab political union. An Islamic modernist, he introduced sharia as the basis for the legal system and promoted "Islamic socialism". He nationalized the oil industry and used the increasing state revenues to bolster the military, fund foreign revolutionaries, and implement social programs emphasizing house-building, healthcare and education projects. In 1973, he initiated a "Popular Revolution" with the formation of Basic People's Congresses, presented as a system of direct democracy, but retained personal control over major decisions. He outlined his Third International Theory that year, publishing these ideas in The Green Book. Gaddafi transformed Libya into a new socialist state called a Jamahiriya ("state of the masses") in 1977. He officially adopted a symbolic role in governance but remained head of both the military and the Revolutionary Committees responsible for policing and suppressing dissent. During the 1970s and 1980s, Libya's unsuccessful border conflicts with Egypt and Chad, support for foreign militants and alleged responsibility for the Lockerbie bombing in Scotland left it increasingly isolated on the world stage. A particularly hostile relationship developed with the United States, United Kingdom, and Israel, resulting in the 1986 U.S. bombing of Libya and United Nations-imposed economic sanctions. From 1999, Gaddafi shunned Arab socialism and encouraged economic privatization, rapprochement with Western nations and Pan-Africanism; he was Chairperson of the African Union from 2009 to 2010. Amid the 2011 Arab Spring, protests against widespread corruption and unemployment broke out in eastern Libya. The situation descended into civil war, in which NATO intervened militarily on the side of the anti-Gaddafist National Transitional Council (NTC). The government was overthrown, and Gaddafi retreated to Sirte, only to be captured and killed by NTC militants. A highly divisive figure, Gaddafi dominated Libya's politics for four decades and was the subject of a pervasive cult of personality. He was decorated with various awards and praised for his anti-imperialist stance, support for Arab, and then African, unity and for significant improvements that his government brought to the Libyan people's quality of life. Conversely, Islamic fundamentalists strongly opposed his social and economic reforms, and he was posthumously accused of sexual abuse. He was condemned by many as a dictator whose authoritarian administration violated human rights and financed global terrorism. Lady Jane Grey Lady Jane Grey (c. 1537 – 12 February 1554), known also as Lady Jane Dudley (after her marriage) and as "the Nine Days' Queen", was an English noblewoman and de facto Queen of England and Ireland from 10 July until 19 July 1553. Jane was the great-granddaughter of Henry VII through his younger daughter Mary, and was a first cousin once removed of Edward VI. She had an excellent humanist education and a reputation as one of the most learned young women of her day. In May 1553, she married Lord Guildford Dudley, a younger son of Edward's chief minister John Dudley, Duke of Northumberland. In June 1553, Edward VI wrote his will, nominating Jane and her male heirs as successors to the Crown, in part because his half-sister Mary was Roman Catholic, while Jane was a committed Protestant and would support the reformed Church of England, whose foundation Edward claimed to have laid. The will named his half-sisters Mary and Elizabeth illegitimate and removed them from the succession, subverting their claims under the Third Succession Act. After Edward's death, Jane was proclaimed queen on 10 July 1553 and awaited coronation in the Tower of London. Support for Mary grew very quickly, and most of Jane's supporters abandoned her. The Privy Council of England suddenly changed sides and proclaimed Mary as queen on 19 July 1553, deposing Jane. Her primary supporter, the Duke of Northumberland, was accused of treason and executed less than a month later. Jane was held as a prisoner at the Tower and was convicted of high treason in November 1553, which carried a sentence of death—though Mary initially spared her life. However, Jane's father, Henry Grey, 1st Duke of Suffolk, became part of Wyatt's rebellion against Queen Mary's intention to marry Philip II of Spain, and Jane was viewed as a threat to the Crown. Both she and her husband were executed on 12 February 1554. Stepan Bandera Stepan Andriyovych Bandera (Ukrainian: Степан Андрійович Бандера, Polish: Stepan Andrijowycz Bandera; 1 January 1909 – 15 October 1959) was a head of a militant wing of the Ukrainian independence movement, and a leader and ideologist of Ukrainian nationalists. Born in Austrian Galicia, into the family of a Greek-Catholic priest, he became nationalistic from an early age. After the dissolution of Austria-Hungary Galicia became a short-lived West Ukrainian People's Republic, but was quickly annexed by Poland and was subjected to an extensive campaign of Polonization and Pacification. He became radicalised during this time, and after Polish authorities refused his request to leave for Czechoslovakia for studying, he enrolled in Lviv Polytechnic where he organized several nationalistic organizations. He was imprisoned in 1934 and was sentenced to death for orchestrating the assassination of the Polish Interior Minister, Bronisław Pieracki, but his sentence was quickly commuted to life imprisonment. He escaped prison in 1939 when the Second Polish Republic collapsed after the joint Nazi-Soviet invasion and moved to the German-occupied zone. Bandera cultivated German military circles favorable to Ukrainian independence, and organized OUN expeditionary groups. When Nazi Germany invaded the Soviet Union he prepared the 30 June 1941 Proclamation of Ukrainian statehood in Lviv. For his refusal to rescind the decree, Bandera was arrested by Gestapo, which put him under house arrest on 5 of July 1941 and later, between 1942 and 1943, sent him to the Sachsenhausen concentration camp. In 1944, with Germany rapidly losing ground in the war in the face of the advancing Allied armies, Bandera was released, in the hope that he would be instrumental in deterring the advancing Soviet forces. He set up the headquarters of the re-established Ukrainian Supreme Liberation Council, which worked in underground. He settled with his family in West Germany where he remained the leader of the OUN-B and worked with several anti-communist organizations such as the Anti-Bolshevik Bloc of Nations as well as with the British intelligence agencies. Fourteen years after the end of the war, in 1959, Bandera was assassinated by KGB agents in Munich. On 22 January 2010, the outgoing President of Ukraine, Viktor Yushchenko, awarded Bandera the posthumous title of Hero of Ukraine. The European Parliament condemned the award; so did Russian, Polish and Jewish politicians and organizations. The incoming president, Viktor Yanukovych, declared the award illegal, since Bandera was never a citizen of Ukraine, a stipulation necessary for getting the award. This announcement was confirmed by a court decision in April 2010.17 In January 2011 the award was officially annulled. Nonetheless in December 2018 the Ukrainian parliament has moved to again confer the award to Bandera. Bandera remains a highly controversial figure in Ukraine, with some hailing him as a liberator who fought against both the Soviets and the Nazis state while trying to establish an independent Ukraine, while some others condemn him as a fascist and a war criminal who was, together with his followers, largely responsible for the killing of Polish civilians and partially for the Holocaust in Ukraine. Empress Wanrong Wanrong (13 November 1904 – 20 June 1946), posthumously known as Empress Xiaokemin, was the Empress Consort of Puyi, the Last Emperor of China and final ruler of the Manchu-led Qing dynasty. In 1932, when the Empire of Japan established the puppet state of Manchukuo in Manchuria (northeastern China) and installed Puyi as its nominal emperor, Wanrong became the empress of Manchukuo. During the Soviet invasion of Manchuria at the end of the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1945, Wanrong was captured by Chinese Communist guerrillas and transferred to different locations before she was settled in a prison camp in Yanji, Jilin. She died in prison in around June or August 1946 and her remains were never found. On 23 October 2006, Wanrong's younger brother, Runqi, conducted a ritual burial for her in the Western Qing tombs near Beijing. Fictional Inspirations Pandora's Actor Pandora's Actor (パンドラズ・アクタ) is a supporting character in ''Overlord franchise. He is an Area Guardian of the Treasury and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the creation of Momonga/Ainz himself. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in Japanese version and by Eric Vale in English version. Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always overly exaggerated that Ainz sees as humiliating to his own past. However, while Pandora's Actor is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who would willingly obey every order without question, Pandora's Actor will ask questions even to his creator, clarifying his duties and giving suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his creator's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the Forty-One Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Ainz, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. ''Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa Masato Kusaka, also known as Kamen Rider Kaixa, is the primary user of the Kaixa Gear and the tritagonist of ''Kamen Rider 555. Despite being one of the main characters, he can hardly be considered a hero due to his manipulative and sociopathic tendencies, as well as his hatred of all Orphnochs, and is only really allied with the protagonists due to their shared opposition to Smart Brain. Though he acts polite towards everyone (except for Takumi), Masato Kusaka's true personality is that of a manipulative sociopath who only cares for himself and Mari. Even in regards to Mari, Kusaka only sees her as his possession and not as a human being, holding an extremely twisted "love" for her and even going so far as to rape her in the non-canon novel adaptation. Despite this, Kusaka is extremely charismatic and excels at getting people to like and trust him. Even after his death, Mari and Keitaro still didn't realize the full extent of his sociopathy. Kusaka is also a cunning manipulator, skillfully playing people against each other such as when he ruined the friendship between Takumi and Yuji Kiba. His most defining trait is his hatred for Orphnochs, it is so fanatical beyond belief to the point he even sees other benign Orphnochs (such as the aforementioned Yuji Kiba or Takumi after he revealed to be one) as his prey. He is portrayed by Kohei Murakami who later portrayed Bud/Zyuoh Bird in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. ''Miku Izayoi Miku Izayoi is a Spirit, idol, and one of the main heroines in the ''Date A Live franchise. She is introduced as an antagonist in Date A Live II and on Volume 6. She is a student of Rindōji Girls' Academy who first manifested in the real world in March, and transferred to Rindōji in April. She also works as a very famous and popular idol singer. Her codename is Diva. Miku has a strong hatred for men to the point of treating them like animals and treats girls as servants and lovers, this was the cause of it is transferred to a school for girls only, Rindouji all- girls private academy. Due to her past, where people who were his fans before the majority being men accused of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to the loss of her voice from the pressure and made nearly committed suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable best servants and not caring if they die, she thinks all women are her servants and that she does not mind even if millions of them died, but she still loving woman. Due to the extent of her coldness and hate men even Shidou admitted that he hated Miu because of her cruel personality. She is very seductive, she uses her beauty to achieve her goals, so she seduces other women. She still shows a bit of respect for the men when they do something useful for her, as giving a "piece of candy". After she was defeated by Shido (Shiori) at her own game, she loses control of her sophisticated personality and uses her powers to break the rules to get what she really just get what she wanted, though she be the one to first edition of your challenge (and despite his cheating to gain frequency) during the course that she took control of the Spirits of Shido, with the exception of Tohka that was using a headset. Miku discovered Shido's true gender, and made a brainwash all the townspeople to kill Shidou, however, after Shido and Kurumi muscled his way to her and asked her to stay out of their way. While they rescued Tohka the D.E.M and Isaac Westcott's hands, she became interested in Shido because he is different from all the men who do not sacrifice to save another person. She then appeared to help Shido and fought with him against the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, however, she declared her intention was only to add Tohka to her Spirit collection. She eventually changed her mind about Shido when she confirmed his earlier promise to protect her, after she lost her voice, similar to the time that she was nearly driven to suicide manner, but this time it was saved by Shido (a man). After they was defeated the battalion of the DEM Bandersnatch and Wizards and Shido sealed the Dark Tohka powers, Miku decided to leave Shido seal her powers and move on with her life, even appearing openly in public, as a idol. She showed great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him as darling. After she was sealed, Miku does not show more than his previous arrogance, yet she is still not liking men, but she also treats women as maids when she had her sealed powers. Shido describes her current personality as "very childish" and it seems that she has not changed much even after Shido sealed her powers. Like other characters on the story, she showed great contempt and hatred to Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. She is voiced by Minori Chihara in the Japanese version and Jād Saxron in the English version. ''Tybalt Tybalt is the main antagonist in William Shakespeare's play ''Romeo and Juliet. He is the son of Lady Capulet's brother, Juliet's short-tempered first cousin, and Romeo's rival. Tybalt shares the same name as the character Tibert/Tybalt the "Prince of Cats" in Reynard the Fox, a point of mockery in the play. Mercutio repeatedly calls Tybalt "Prince of Cats" (perhaps referring not only to Reynard but to the Italian word cazzo as well). Luigi da Porto adapted the story as Giulietta e Romeo and included it in his Historia novellamente ritrovata di due Nobili Amanti published in 1530. Da Porto drew on Pyramus and Thisbe and Giovanni Boccaccio's Decameron. He gave it much of its modern form, including the lovers' names, the rival families of Montecchi and Capuleti, and the location in Verona. He also introduces characters corresponding to Shakespeare's Mercutio, Tybalt, and Paris. Da Porto presents his tale as historically true and claims it took place in the days of Bartolomeo II della Scala (a century earlier than Salernitano). Montague and Capulet were actual 13th-century political factions, but the only connection between them is a mention in Dante's Purgatorio as an example of civil dissension. Tybalt first appears at the beginning of the play, during a fight between the servants of the Montagues and the Capulets, two rivaling, aristocratic families. Benvolio, a cousin and friend of Romeo's, tries to stop the fighting, but Tybalt challenges him, and they both fight, until the battle is stopped by the Prince of Verona. Later in the play, Tybalt spots Romeo at a Capulet party, he wishes to duel him then and there, but is stopped by Lord Capulet. Furious, he vows to get revenge on Romeo at the earliest opportunity. Later, Tybalt looks for Romeo and finds Benvolio and Mercutio, another one of Romeo's friends. They insult each other before Romeo shows up. Tybalt purposely tries to provoke Romeo into a fight. Romeo responds mildly to his abuse and refuses to fight (due to Romeo being secretly married to Tybalt's cousin Juliet). Tybalt attacks him, so Mercutio challenges Tybalt to a duel instead. Romeo tries to stop them from fighting, and after a violent brawl Tybalt wounds Mercutio while he is distracted by Romeo’s interference. When Mercutio falls, seriously wounded, Tybalt exits. But he comes back in time for Romeo to challenge him to a duel to avenge Mercutio’s death. After an intense struggle, Romeo manages to stab Tybalt, killing him. ''Earth Imperial Prince Igam Igam is the secondary antagonist in ''Hikari Sentai Maskman. Though known as Earth Imperial Prince Igam (地帝王子イガム Chiteiōshi Igamu), she is actually a woman assuming a male identity. She is also the twin sister of Princess Ial. The older twin sister of Princess Ial, she is raised as a man to one day take the throne until Zeba overthrew her parents. As a result, Ial is spared to serve under Zeba as one of his prized warriors. She is trained in the way of combat by the Fu Clan and uses the dragon gauntlets on her forearms to execute attacks. When Ial falls in love with Takeru, Igam feels her sister is a disgrace to their family, and vows to kill Takeru. She also has a desire to kill Ial for her transgression, but she cannot carry it out under orders from Zeba himself. One of her attempts in killing Takeru involves conjuring the Death Ring, a family tradition where the user uses up their energy to project an electrified force field. When Baraba gains the Royal Underground Sword, Igam is forced to turn to the Igam Dragon for aid. When Akira is restored from being Unas, Igam's identity as a woman is revealed to the Maskmen. Takeru then hesitates to fight her and attempts to reason with her. After she is given permission to kill her sister, Igam learns the truth behind Zeba and is conflicted until she learns that he used her to achieve his goal. Disillusioned and seeing herself beyond redemption, Igam finds a new reason to live when she sees the Buddha as she helps the Maskmen defeat Zeba. Soon after, Igam becomes a Buddhist nun to repent for her sins, and leaves her sister to become the new heir to the Igam kingdom. She is portrayed by Mina Asami. In the Philippine Dub, her gender changed into a Princess instead of a Prince and was renamed as Princesa Igamu (Princess Igam) and she was voiced by Honey Almansec also voices her twin sister, Princess Ial. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Moloch Allies Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Possessors Category:Imprisoned character Category:On and Off Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Scorpions Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Master of Hero Category:Insecure Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Reformed Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:God haters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Narrators Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Triggers Hell Category:Elemental Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Invisibility Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Jerks Category:Non Humans Category:Evil Creations Category:Tragic Villains Category:Abuse Victims Category:Pawns Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Good Darkness Category:The Dreaded